


Christmas in a shuttlepod

by Kati67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day before Christmas Enterprise reaches a class M planet and when they go explore it they get caught in a severe storm. Spock and Kirk are left on the planet in the shuttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in a shuttlepod

‘Well, another year has flown by’ Jim Kirk sighed.

‘Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, kid’ Bones handed him eggnog from the replicator.

Jim looked at him ‘Yes but do you realize it’s only a couple of months until the end of our five year mission, Bones? Who knows if and when we are going out to space again?’

‘I’m sure we will. They can’t do without their favourite captain after all’ Bones shrugged.

‘I’m not too convinced, Bones’ Jim said looking serious ‘Let’s put it on our Christmas wish list’

Bones chuckled ‘I knew you still believed in Santa’

‘Captain to the bridge’ the com sounded.

‘Right, back to work’ Jim said taking another quick sip of his eggnog while he got up.

\--

‘Keptin on ze bridge’ Pavel Chekov said as soon as Jim got out of the turbo lift.

‘Status Mr. Sulu’

‘We’re nearing a class M planet, Captain’

‘Any life signs?’

‘None readable Captain’

‘Let’s put out an away mission; Spock’ Jim turned to Spock who was standing beside him as usual.

‘Yes Captain’ Spock said.

‘Spock, you, Uhura, Pavel and me’ Jim said as he started to walk towards the turbo lift ‘I see you there in half an hour’

Spock walked after him and caught himself staring at his Captain.

‘Anything wrong Mr. Spock?’

‘You have something on your mouth’ Spock pointed out.

Jim licked his lips and tasted eggnog and smiled; ‘Oh it’s eggnog’

Spock couldn’t help but stare at him licking his lips.

‘Eggnog Captain?’

They both stepped in the turbo lift and Jim started to explain this Christmas tradition.

‘Not that I have much experience with Christmas traditions living on Tarsus IV as kid’

‘Can you clarify?’ Spock raised his eyebrow.

‘No, never mind’ Jim quickly changed the subject ‘excited to visit this planet, Spock?’

Spock arched his eyebrow again ‘You are not really thinking of going to the surface yourself?’

‘Sure, why not?’

‘Because it is not protocol that the captain and first officer both are going on an away mission’

‘Protocol’ Jim looked at his friend and first officer if he’d heard him right ‘you did say that, right?’

‘Affirmative’

‘Spock, since when have I done anything exactly according to protocol?’

Spock couldn’t answer as they were walking into the shuttle bay where Bones, Pavel and Uhura were waiting for them.

‘Right’ Bones said ‘Here are you’re shots, don’t pull any stunts out there, Jim’

‘Yes Bones, no Bones’ Jim smiled.

‘Good kid’ Bones nodded and gave Jim the first shot.

\--

The shuttle had landed in a cold place and they had been looking for edible plants and other things for a few hours when Jim’s com bleeped.

‘Captain there’s a storm approaching, it looks like a big one’ Sulu said.

‘Thank you Mr. Sulu’

‘Is there still time for the shuttle to fly to Enterprise?’ Jim looked at the darkening sky.

‘I do not believe there is’ Spock said.

‘Kirk to Enterprise; Scotty come in’

‘Scotty here’

‘Mr. Scott there’s a storm coming. Can you beam us out of here?’

‘I will try Captain but there is a lot of interference’

‘Start with Uhura and Pavel’

‘Aye Captain’

The wind was getting stronger and Jim had to shout to Uhura and Pavel to get ready. It took some time but then Uhura was beamed aboard, followed a short after a short time by Pavel.

‘Scotty to Captain Kirk, I’m sorry Captain, but the winds and interference from the planet are too strong now. I can’t beam anyone up for a while. You have to wait it out I’m afraid’

‘That’s okay Scotty, thank you. Kirk out’

Jim shouted to Spock ‘Spock, we have to take shelter in the shuttle for the time being until the storm has passed’

‘Yes Captain’ Spock followed Jim to the shuttle and with some difficulty they could open the shuttle door and got in.

‘That’s some storm!’ Jim said while he pulled out his jacket.

Spock stood by the door and looked at Jim. Jim’s hair was wet and there were raindrops on his eyelashes. Spock couldn’t help but stare at Jim’s eyes. The blue of his eyes was reflected in the drops hanging on his eyelashes, Spock saw. It took his breath away which was strange to him, he had never thought about things like that; or perhaps never wanted to admit it.

‘Spock?’ Jim’s voice came from afar ‘are you alright?’

‘Yes’ Spock said taking off his own jacket.

‘Do you know what day it is today Spock? It’s Christmas Eve. If that storm is staying here long we have to spend the night here until Christmas tomorrow’

‘As I recall you do not have any Christmas traditions and do not celebrate Christmas much’

‘True, but this must be one of the weirdest places I’ve ever been on at Christmas’

‘Scotty to Captain Kirk’

‘Kirk here, are you going to get us off here anytime soon Scotty?’

‘I’m afraid not Captain, Mr. Sulu says the storm is quite big and will last at least till tomorrow. It’s going back and forth’

‘Darn, well, we’re fine in the shuttle. We’ll be good. Kirk out’

‘Perhaps it is wise to sleep’ Spock said.

‘Yeah, you’re probably right’ Jim said, he walked to some cupboards and he pulled out a couple of blankets. ‘Here you go’

‘Thank you Captain’ Spock said.

‘Oh please call me Jim when we’re off duty Spock. We’ve been friends for a long time now’ Jim smiled.

Spock stared at his smile for a while and said ‘Alright … Jim’

‘Great, good night Spock’

\--

Jim woke up in the middle of the night from a noise. The shuttle was shaking from the wind still and it had gotten very chilly inside. He pulled the blanket closer but then he heard the noise again. He looked up to see Spock standing in front of the cupboard.  
‘Spock, what are you doing?’

‘I am sorry to wake you Cap…Jim but I am so cold. I was looking for another blanket’

‘It has gotten cold hasn’t it? I’m not sure here aren’t any other blankets. Body heat works best you know’ and when he saw Spock still stood there he put out his hand and pulled Spock closer.

‘What are you doing?’ Spock said.

‘If you come lying here with me under two blankets we can get warm from our body heat’ Jim explained.

Spock was hesitant; lying next to Jim meant exposing his feelings. But he gave in, the cold was too extreme.

He was lying next to Jim, curled up to his back feeling his warmth instantly. He sighed.

Jim chuckled. Spock could feel him move. ‘What is the matter?’ Spock asked.

‘I’m not sure I can say’ Jim said.

‘I insist’ Spock felt anxious. This was a strange situation he was in.

‘My Christmas wish just came true’ Jim softly said.

‘Christmas wish?’ Spock did not understand.

‘At Christmas you can wish what you want, not all of you wishes come true but mine just did’

‘Can I ask what your wish was?’

‘You can’ Jim turned to face Spock ‘but I’m not really sure if I want to hear what you have to say about it’

‘Please tell me anyway’

‘My wish was you and I close like this, maybe closer’ Jim quietly said.

‘Why haven’t you said anything before?’ Spock said.

‘It’s not like I can walk up to you and say; “hey Spock I’m crazy about you, let’s make love” now is it, it could have costed me our friendship’.

‘No, it would not’

‘What are you saying?’

‘“Hey Jim, I am crazy about you, let us make love” as you would say it I believe’ Spock said.

Jim started to giggle a sound that made Spock’s heart warm.

‘I’ve had a lot of one night stands Spock, but never a relationship. I’m not seeking a one night stand anymore’

‘Nor am I’

‘What are you saying?’

Spock touched Jim’s hair, cheek and gently kissed him on his lips ‘I am told this is a human kiss. This’ he said holding out his fingers touching Jim’s fingers ‘is a Vulcan kiss’

Jim started to feel tingles all over he couldn’t explain.

‘I am saying I am in love with you and have been for a long time now’

‘You are? Why haven’t you said anything?’

‘I was not sure of your feelings’

‘You were afraid you were getting hurt? Oh Spock, I would never hurt you’

‘I know you would not’

The wind was beating against the shuttle and made it shake. Inside the shuttle the two men were holding each other close for warmth and comfort and kissed each other for the first time.

‘This is going to be the best Christmas ever’ Jim whispered.


End file.
